ALTERATIONS AND RENOVATIONS Project Summary Summary for Doane University Doane University proposes to renovate the current Chemistry Instrument Lab within the Lied Science and Mathematics Building to improve research infrastructure through improved research facilities to support undergraduate student and faculty research projects. Through the proposed alteration, students and faculty at Doane will experience an increased capacity to conduct interdisciplinary research that builds on previous successful interdepartmental collaborations, including plant genomics work (biology and physics), metabolomics (biology and chemistry), and current on-going biofilm research (biology, chemistry, and physics). Doane University?s highest priority in the STEM division regarding infrastructure improvement is the conversion of a portion of the Chemistry Instrument Lab (Room 219) into student/faculty research space including the addition of a workspace with a ventilation hood . Additional funds will support the upgrade of autoclave capacity within the Biology Department with the purchase of a new programmable autoclave sterilizer located in Lied 124. This proposal includes line drawings, surface specifications, electrical engineering criteria, quotes, and budget estimates for the desired renovations. Doane University will fund any additional costs for the renovation, alteration, and indirect costs that go above the awarded amount for this request. Summary for University of Nebraska at Omaha There are a total of eight INBRE-supported undergraduate scholars in the Biology & Health and Kinesiology departments at the University of Nebraska at Omaha. These students are conducting research during their final two years at college, in a designated INBRE laboratory. These students go onto attend graduate school at a high rate. These students benefit from state-of-the-art training and equipment due to the support from the INBRE program. Below are two facility renovation requests that will allow us to expand our capacity in training these students. These facilities will be overseen directly by an INBRE faculty associate, and will be used to train these INBRE undergraduate scholars, in addition to additional undergraduate and graduate students. These facilities will also expand collaborative opportunities with other faculty who are conducting research.